Elias Haverson
|rank=Lieutenant |gender=Male |weapons=*MA5B Assault rifle *M6D Pistol *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol |equipment=Moray space mines |vehicles=*Longsword, *''Ascendant Justice/Gettysburg'' |hair=Red'Halo: First Strike', page 49 |types=Intelligence officer |affiliation=UNSC Navy }} Elias Haverson was a LieutenantLetter - Re:Haverson of the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence and a Navy Officer. Background Wreckage of Halo Haverson was an ONI officer, attached to the when it crashed on Installation 04. Haverson was among those evacuated via lifeboats and managed to survive until the destruction of Alpha Halo, when he fled in a Pelican with Petty Officer Second Class Polaski, Sergeant Johnson and Corporal Locklear. They hid in the debris field of Installation 04 until they made contact with Cortana and John-117 who were in a Longsword fighter. Reach The Pelican and Longsword were not capable of a Slipspace jump, so the group managed to capture the Covenant ship Ascendant Justice and Haverson gave tactical command to John, despite his superior rank. Haverson, the Master Chief and the rest of the team captured the ship, though Haverson was wounded by a Elite Energy Sword, when it slashed through his pistol and cut his flesh. His wound was later treated by Polaski, enough not to trouble him again. At this point, the Master Chief reluctantly yielded his tactical command back to Haverson when the Lieutenant pointed out that the capture Covenant technology could change the tide of the war, and that their priority should be returning to UNSC-controlled space. With the Cole Protocol preventing them from traveling back into UNSC territory in a Covenant ship, Haverson agreed with John that Reach would serve as a midpoint. However, whilst he agreed with John's logic he saw through the Chief's mask and shrewdly ascertained the real reason they were going to Reach; so Master Chief could ascertain the fate of his fellow Spartans. Haverson personally executed a Covenant Huragok that had repaired John's MJOLNIR shield technology, to prevent any chance of the improved technology falling into Covenant hands. Haverson journeyed with them to the surface of Reach, where John-117 collected the surviving Spartans and Doctor Catherine Halsey. While trying to flee the Covenant ships through slipspace, the Forerunner Crystal that the surviving Spartans collected from the planet warped the space and time around their slipstream. Haverson and the others were then forced to battle a small Covenant battle group, within the strange dimension before dropping out in the Eridanus system. Haverson also accompanied Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb's team to the rebel-held asteroid habitat of Eridanus secundus to talk with Governor Jacob Jiles of the Eridanus Rebels; however, they were forced to flee from overwhelming Covenant forces that came later on. Death John-117 and his team of SPARTAN-II's, then returned to the after crippling the reactors of the Covenant fleet command station Unyielding Hierophant. John and his team were then informed by Johnson that Haverson and Admiral Whitcomb had taken the crippled Flagship and attempted a one-ship attack on the Covenant fleet, gathered around the Unyielding Hierophant, destroying a single Covenant carrier and sending a video-feed to all ships in system of the Forerunner crystal, which was in actuality a hologram. The overzealous Elite commanders swarmed the ship, all of them wanting to recover the artifact. This plan effectively drew most Covenant ships in the system close to the Unyielding Hierophant just before it exploded, destroying the Covenant city, the Ascendant Justice, and over five hundred Covenant ships. Needless to say, it also killed Admiral Whitcomb and Lieutenant Haverson. Haverson and Whitcomb's sacrifice temporarily but effectively delayed the Battle of Earth as the Covenant's fleet was mostly destroyed. After his sacrifice, John-117 lists him as KIA. John-117 also adds him to the list of people whom he admires and calls heroes. Haverson's name was later added to the ONI Memorial at the ONI Alpha Site.Halo 3: ODST - ONI Memorial Trivia *He had short-cropped, red hair and was hesitant on many matters and situations. Vice Admiral Whitcomb once commented that he wouldn't like to have him as a leader because of this. *Haverson is one of the few Naval officers to use an Assault rifle. *John-117 was suspicious as to why an ONI Officer accompanied him to Alpha Halo. He was most likely sent by ONI on John-117's mission to capture a Prophet. *In Halo: First Strike, he appeared to have a badge on his right shoulder that had black and silver eagle wings over a trio of stars, and inscribed above the eagle wings was the word, "Semper Vigilans," which was Latin for, "Always Vigilant," also the motto for the United States Civil Air Patrol. List of appearances *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources Haverson, Elias Category:Deceased characters Category:Halo: First Strike Category:Humans (Characters)